The Magic of Dasey
by phoenix9648
Summary: Casey and Derek are reaching the breaking point of denying their feelings for each other. Told using If You're Gone by Matchbox20 and If It Kills Me by Jason Mraz. Dasey songfic, two-shot. First ever songfic, please review !
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, just thought Id post this. Not sure when my next multichapter will be up so heres a songfic I wrote just now instead of doing biochemistry :) Its my first ever songfic so let me know if I could do anything differently and basically just what you think :) Its a two-shot, you'll have Derek's POV (third person) in the next chapter!

Song - If You're Gone - Matchbox 20. I know theyre from the 90s but seriouslyyy they're classic ! My favourite band, no lie aha.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Casey sat alone on her bed, books spread open all around her so she could finish up one particularly difficult literature assignment. As much as she loved school and the classes she was taking, this assignment was pretty dry.

She found her mind wandering, eyes travelling to the door, as she wondered about the boy who lived across the hall from her. Or rather, apartment.

_I think I've already lost you_

_I think you're already gone_

University had only just started and even though their living status remained the same, she still felt them drifting apart. A few years ago she would have been rejoicing at the opportunity to stay away from him. But nowadays she knew better. She couldn't lose him. He had become something she couldn't put into words besides one: _Derek_.

But he hadn't come home yet today. He had a date with another girl and then would be out with the guys. He had mentioned he might be moving in with one of his buddies, claiming he thought she'd enjoy the place to herself and he would like to live a life of leisure, not cleaning schedules. Her father was paying so she didn't need to worry about covering rent if he left.

_I think I'm finally scared now_

_You think I'm weak - but I think you're wrong_

His words had stuck with her though. She had drawn up schedules, flowcharts and any other way of organizing their life at Queens so she was sure he'd be around and that nothing had changed. She hated change. He always rolled his eyes at her inability to move on in life. The truth was she was terrified of losing everything they had become. She wasn't sure exactly what that was. But it was something she grew to need. He had turned into the one constant thing in her life, especially out here. She needed that shred of normality to cling on to in order to merely function.

_I think you're already leaving_

_Feels like your hand is on the door_

Casey had such high hopes for university life. She thought it would be a chance to be independent from everyone, including him, and meet new people and become an overall better person. More knowledgeable, more experienced, better all around really. But so far university was a huge roller coaster ride. There was some stuff she realized after she came out here that she had been avoiding forever.

_I thought this place was an empire_

_But now I'm relaxed - I can't be sure_

Yes ladies and gentleman, she had fallen in love with the bane of her existence. Her step-brother Derek Venturi. D-man, The Great Venturi, captain of the hockey team, pain in the ass, whatever name you wanted to call him. She had. And it scared her to no end. It took her until she fell into the quiet of the night and let her thoughts consume her. Hearing him shuffle into his room past midnight on one of their first nights truly alone caused it to hit her hard. Something so simple caused such a surge of emotions she knew it had to be true.

_I think you're so mean - I think we should try_

_I think I could need - this in my life_

It didn't matter that they fought like cat and dog. If she was being honest with herself, which she hated being, she looked forward to their fights. It was a chance for her to let out pent up frustrations, a reason to finally let out a shout of aggravation even if it wasn't needed in the conversation, a connection to the smirking man challenging her in front of her. A world without seeing that mischievous glint in those gorgeous, chocolate eyes, without that sexy smirk that made her knees weak, a world without that bark of laughter he released whenever she made a very poor argument or did something stupid, would be unliveable. What kind of world would that be? She needed those fights. She needed him.

_I think I'm just scared - I think too much_

_I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing_

But they were STEPSIBLINGS! How was this even fair? She didn't know when she fell in love with him. Maybe it was the sweet, protective side he brought out around her exes. Maybe it was the few times he went out of his way to help her. Maybe it was all the way back when she first found someone who was as crafty and manipulative as she wanted to be. He had been the spitting image of what she wanted to be: confident, respected, popular, happy, adored, clever. But the legal situation? What could she say to little adorable young Marti who thought of her as a big sister now? And what would it do to Edwin and Lizzie's comfortable brother-sister relationship? And what on earth would their parents think?

She could hear Derek's sarcastic voice telling her she thinks too much and to just do what she wanted and deal with the consequences later. But over-thinking was the way she worked. How on earth had she fallen in love with someone who infuriated her so much? His voice in her head caused two very different types of shivers to move through her body. Falling in love with speed-dater-and-dropper-Derek-Venturi had to be the scariest thing to ever happen to her. She didn't know what to do. Especially now that he might be leaving her life forever.

_If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home_

_There's an awful lot of breathing room_

_But I can hardly move_

_If you're gone - baby you need to come home_

_Cuz there's a little bit of something me_

_In everything in you_

She knew if he left their apartment they'd only see each other at home on holidays and weekend trips every once and a while. He wouldn't want to see her more than he had to. After all, she was a keener-grade-grubbing-embarrassment-of-a-stepsister-Klutzilla. He thought she'd love the space from him but the truth was she had never felt more suffocated and alone. Even when he was simply in class and she had an off block. She missed him when he wasn't there. She didn't feel complete until he was back. It was like he took a part of her with him every time he left. How would she deal without a part of herself forever?

_I bet you're hard to get over_

_I bet the moon just won't shine_

_I bet my hands I can stay here_

_I bet you need - more than you mind_

Casey wanted to be logical about this. She wanted to try to get over him before he left. She got up from her room and made to busy herself in the kitchen as she thought about the actions required. Derek's voice continued to echo in her head. How would her world exist without his constant presence, even when he wasn't actually present? She thought to all those girls who bawled their eyes out at the mention of his name. They never had anything bad to say about him despite their broken hearts.

She could revert back to denial. She lived in it for four years. It couldn't be that hard. She just had to deny that he ever came into her life and changed her so completely. She could deny the fact that more than anything she wanted to know what ran through his head. Did he really hate her? Sometimes it felt like he needed her as much as she needed him.

_I think you're so mean - I think we should try_

_I think I could need - this in my life_

_I think I'm just scared - that I know too much_

_I can't relate and that's a problem I'm feeling_

"Der-ek!" she whispered under her breath, flashing through memories of infuriating pranks and humiliations. He started the whole Klutzilla thing! And the honey that time took forever to get out of her long hair. She thought she would have to cut it off. It nearly caused her to cry. She loved her hair more than any other part of her.

But he did stop the whole Klutzilla thing. Which she hadn't known until Tinker told her a few months later. And he did look pretty sorry, at least for Derek, when he saw how emotional she got over the honey thing. And he hadn't pulled anything since they got out to university. He was growing up and it couldn't look better-

_Stop it Casey! _Her mind chastised when the smile on her face had softened at the thought of how much he too had changed over their four year relationship.

Oh who was she kidding? No one ever got over Derek Venturi. Not even Emily, who's relationship with him only lasted a few weeks compared to her ten year crush. She had a new boyfriend now but Casey still saw the small spark of admiration in her eyes when Derek did something sweet.

Derek hardly did anything sweet. But the few times he was, they were big gestures. Like the Truman fiasco. Why had she gone out with that tool again anyways? Probably because it seemed Derek thought it was a good idea. He didn't, which he made perfectly clear a few weeks after they got back together. She had dumped him promptly after finding him with another girl. She didn't even listen to his excuse, it could have been his sister for all she knew, but she just wanted a quick way out. Being that insecure in a relationship isn't healthy anyways.

But this being in love thing was so new to her. She hadn't been in love with Sam, Max or Truman. She had thoughts around it but they were delusional. She hadn't known them well enough to know if she loved them. Derek she knew better than herself. Somehow amongst their constant picking and arguing and random spurts of coming to one another's aid, they learned each other inside and out. Even their blood siblings didn't know them as well as they did. She was sure he knew her better than anyone too. It made it so much harder to convince herself not to love him when she was aware of every fault and every wonderful trait.

Derek played the bad guy who didn't care about his grades, the laid-back ladies man who didn't want to commit. She knew him better than that. Since he started university and found an interest in what he was taking, he was doing so much better. He had left his grades on the kitchen counter the other day and she had glanced at it out of pure nosiness. She felt guilty, especially when she saw they were almost as good as her own. It seemed he did know how to commit to his studies. As for the girls, there had been a few since they started but no where near the number per week quota from high school.

Casey herself had gone on one date which hadn't really sparked into anything so they let it fizzle to just friends. She kept to her studies, going out every once and a while with a few girls she had befriended from her classes. Why would Derek ever want to be with her anyways? They were polar opposites on so many levels. She was sometimes awkward, clumsy, drama queen, keener whereas he was a poised, laid-back, go-with-the-flow charmer. It would never work out. Then why did she want it so bad?

_If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home_

_There's an awful lot of breathing room_

_But I can hardly moveIf you're gone - baby you need to come home_

_Cuz there's a little bit of something me_

_In everything in you_

Maybe everything would just be better if it stayed the way it was before. He was her irritating step-brother and she was another person to prank. But when he finally came through the apartment doors she knew things could never be the same. Soon he would have her whole heart. Then break it.


	2. Chapter 2

Concluding chapter/Derek's POV (third person).

Song - If It Kills Me - Jason Mraz.

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK! **Or either of the songs used in this story. Or Julius Caesar. All credits to their rightful owners.

PS I have not read Julius Caesar in about four years so sorry if my facts arent quite straight. I did some very brief wikipediaing, but it was one of those spur of the moment writing decisions to add in. Also, apology for the cheesiness throughout the story although particularly at the ending. Apparently I cant write anything but. All things aside, let me know what you think and review ! :)

**NOTE:** I changed the ending. My first one was very abrupt and I would like to thank **Frogster** for bringing it to my knowledge. Rereading it I actually laughed. I hadn't realized I cut it off so quickly. I elongated it by quite a bit but I think all in all its better. Its still cheesy though, as you will see. Enjoy !

One final note. I wrote Casey's cheesy line fully intending that to be cheesy. Just so you all know haha. Anyways please review! Thanks!

**

* * *

****Meanwhile….**

_Hello, tell me you know_

_Yeah, you figured me out_

_Something gave it away_

_It would be such a beautiful moment_

_To see the look on your face_

_To know that I know that you know now_

Derek flipped the pages of his textbook in search of a useful table he had come across during his skim session. He was currently residing in the library, sipping at a snuck-in coffee under the table. He had told his step-sister/roommate that he had a date but truth be told the only female he was near at the moment was the overly strict librarian who looked like she was always smelling something foul. He figured it was the university students. She didn't seem to like people. If she caught him with coffee, he would expect a strap to whip out before anyone had a chance to stop her from walloping him one.

He was used to lying. It came as naturally as breathing. But with Casey, lying to her felt wrong. Not that he had feelings. But she was so trusting and innocent. She believed everything he said. He said he was following his date up with a night out with the guys but he packed up his stuff regardless. That librarian was giving him a death glare from across the library. She probably had x-ray vision. He wasn't going to risk injury with the big hockey game coming up so he left hurriedly, figuring Casey had forgotten about him already and his fake plans.

As he rubbed his hands together, missing the warmth from the coffee cup, and trudged out of campus to head to the apartment in the cool fall night air, he let his mind wander. Forgetting your Ipod does that to you. You actually have nothing else to do but think. Scary concept really.

Casey always acted like he was this constant parasite sucking the life out of hers. At first he found it hilarious but lately it was starting to get to him. He had known his feelings for her weren't normal long ago. But that one night she corrected his step-brother comment on graduation, he thought he saw a similar hurt reflecting in her eyes. It was as if she felt the same way: they needed to keep up pretences, keep pretending, keep the obvious secret a secret before all hell broke lose.

Because pursuing anything with Casey, even a hidden house party or sneaking out, always ended in disaster. It didn't matter who was to blame, somehow it would never work out. That was how their relationship worked. They failed and they helped the other succeed. There was no succeeding as a team. When she was trying to get rid of her grade-grubbing rep, he had needed her to ruin her reward so he could have his. When he was basking in the hilarity of her school-record-breaking-clumsy-spell, she was miserable. When he fixed it by spreading the word that she was his step-sister, it was him who got the strange, pitiful stares. It seemed they couldn't win as a team.

But she was the single greatest thing to ever happen to him. That he couldn't deny. And sometimes he just wished she would stand up and demand him to tell her the truth. Because her intimidating stare would break when he was so desperate for her to know what he truly thought about her. Her eyes would get that spark of indignation she got whenever she got something she wanted. She wanted this, he knew it, she _had _to. He couldn't be alone.

_And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking_

_You know nothing_

_Well you and I_

_Why, we go carrying on for hours on end_

_We get along much better_

_Than you and your boyfriend_

When he entered the apartment, he was surprised to see her in the kitchen looking mournful, making tea. Was she missing him? Is that why she was upset? Yeah, right. Only in his dreams, right?

"Hey keener, why so glum? Only get a 102 on an exam when you deserved a 102.3?" he immediately asked snottily, smirking at her. He couldn't help it when he saw the irritation flash across her face.

"I think it would be you these days who would be worrying about that." she said slyly, a playful smile resting on those delicious-looking lips of hers.

Derek's face changed to something comical. She held back a laugh.

"You looked at my marks, didn't you! Trying to see if you could make me a study schedule too?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just making sure I was still on top." she teased.

Derek grinned, moving closer and wrapping his arms around her waist much to her surprise, backing her against the counter swiftly.

"Now Casey I know this is university and sharing an apartment with a guy might have some social expectations but you can't set the ground rules on our sex life when we don't have one. You'll have to discuss that with Brutus."

"Der-ek! You know that's not what I meant!" she exclaimed, hitting his chest with her fist. "And stop calling him that!"

_Well all I really wanna do is love you_

_A kind much closer than friends use_

_But I still can't say it after all we've been through_

_And all I really want from you is to feel me_

_As the feeling inside keeps building_

_And I will find a way to you if it kills me_

_If it kills me_

Casey's 'boyfriend' or boy-she-texted-all-day-and-night-and-spent-lunches-with-and-'only-went-on-one-date-with'-name was Marc, short for Marcus. In Julius Caesar, the character Brutus is a betrayer. His first name is Marcus although he is primarily referred to as Brutus. Derek had seen him out with another girl and promptly told him a thing or two. Marc had informed him Casey and he were not dating but he looked incredibly uncomfortable. Derek figured Casey had kept their break-up a secret from him and that Marc had been a dick. So he nicknamed him Brutus, which had the added bonus of driving Casey bonkers.

"I told you we're not together. We're friends. It was like dating Noel. A sweet guy but not the one for me. Being friends is so much better for the two of us. I'm _happy_ with that fact." she said pointedly, trying to get through to him what she truly was telling him.

_How long, can I go on like this,_

_Wishing to kiss you, b__efore I rightly explode?_

_This double life I lead isn't healthy for me_

_In fact it makes me nervous_

_If I get caught I could be risking it all_

_Cause maybe there's a lot that I miss_

_In case I'm wrong_

They were still in their embrace. Derek didn't want to move. When she was joking around with him, a much lighter version of their early days battles, it just felt too right to break it up. He didn't want it to stop. He knew that was pansyish but she was so close to him right then he couldn't help himself. Stopping himself from leaning down and kissing those lips might cause him to burst. But he had to keep up the jerk charade. He always did. Otherwise he'd lose even just this and evidently lose her. That would be unbearable.

Casey remained in his arms. She didn't seem weirded out by their position. "So did you talk to Kevin about moving in with him?"

He planned on avoiding her eyes so she couldn't read the lie in them. He never planned on moving out. Only to escape the thing most people call feelings. He was fully in now. There was no escaping. If she felt the same way maybe it would be bearable. But he needed to move out to avoid her, avoid the rocking emotions that came from being around her. He couldn't concentrate and he needed to build a successful life for himself so he would have the power to stay far away from her, far away from the pain that would follow.

"I'm not sure it's going to work out anymore. He's had some other offers and they can pay upfront whereas I'd pay him in bulk a few months in after I get a job." he found himself saying. He couldn't lose this. She would stay away from him once he moved out, finally free. As pathetic as it was, even though she was a pain in the ass sometimes to live with, she was a much better roommate than any teenage-almost-adult guy would be. And he needed to see her everyday.

His eyebrows raised when he saw her face light up like the Boston Christmas Tree when she processed what he said.

"So you're not leaving?!" she asked excitedly.

_If I should be so bold_

_I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand_

_I'd tell you from the start how I've longed to be your man_

_But I never said a word_

_I guess I'm gonna miss my chance again_

He wanted to tell her that he would never leave her if she didn't want him to. But he wasn't that bold. He wanted to confess the deep rooted angst that was bursting to be expressed before the emotionless guy he was broke into pieces from holding it so long. Before he could answer, he heard her cell phone beep, signalling a new text.

He betted on his own hands that it was Brutus. He had watched her run into the arms of his best friend, his arch rival (well sports rival. And that was decided after he stole his woman.) and a complete douche. But this guy was cultured, intelligent, and chivalrous all those cheesy things Casey dreamt up in her diary of the perfect man. Derek was none of those things. Looks like he'd never get to show her how he felt.

_All I really wanna do is love you_

_A kind much closer than friends use_

_But I still can't say it after all we've been through_

_And all I really want from you is to feel me_

_As the feeling inside keeps building_

_And I will find a way to you if it kills me_

_If it kills me_

_If it kills me_

_I think it might kill me_

They were friends now. They actually talked civilly during meals and knew what was going on in each others lives. He knew her closest friends names, what they looked like, and where she met each of them. She knew the times of his hockey matches, the group of guys he hung out with and his favourite coffee place on campus. He didn't want to lose that. But when you fall in love with someone harder each day, someone who happens to be off limits in more ways than one, it starts to break you down. He had never felt this way before. He had never felt CLOSE to this kind of love. It was going to end him. Him and his whole cocky, nothing-fazes-me, persona. He couldn't have a girl ruin him. But she wasn't just any girl. She was Casey. And he was Derek. They were one in so many other ways. Why couldn't they be in that way?

_And all I really want from you is to feel me_

_Yeah, the feeling inside keeps building_

_I'll find a way to you if it kills me_

_If it kills me_

_It might kill me _

Casey still remained in his arms, watching the emotions filter across his face.

"Derek?" she asked softly, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek, looking into his eyes with concern.

Derek didn't want to think about the consequences of his actions. He didn't want to think about the five-soon-to-be-six people waiting for them back in London to visit on weekends and holidays. He didn't want to think of the stares he would receive from those who knew of their relationship. All he knew is he wanted to kiss her after so long of waiting.

So he did.

He expected her to push him away, scream in disgust and run the opposite way.

Instead she allowed his arms to tighten around her, her hands mirroring his as they made their way to wrap around his neck. He finally kissed her with every feeling he had been holding in for god knows how long and it felt right, natural. They began kissing slowly, deeply, upping the intensity and causing their breathing to shorten erratically. Casey's hands sought out his shirt, pulling him closer, needing more of the euphoric feeling that he was pouring into her.

They soon broke for air, Derek wasting no time to pay attention to her neck. His heavy breath tickled her skin and before long she brought his face back to hers, kissing him swiftly before pulling back to look at him.

She didn't think he could look any better than he already did but seeing his mussed up hair primarily from their make-out session to his swollen lips that had been kissing hers changed her mind. Oh boy _could _he look better.

He smirked, which caused her to smile at the predictability.

"So no Brutus?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She smirked right back. She had grown to perfect it over the years. She never had smirked until he came into her life. "No Brutus. You're my Romeo."

Derek laughed. "Wow that was cheesy. Even for you."

She giggled but allowed his arms to pull her close, leaning her head on his shoulder. "It was, wasn't it?"

"Speaking of cheesiness, what's for dinner? Did you get a start on anything yet?" he asked, looking around the kitchen for signs of a meal in progress.

"Der-ek!"

Men.

He grinned. "Get used to screaming that name, babe, you'll need to perfect that. I don't deal with screechers."

She smacked him in the shoulder as he cackled at his own humour. She couldn't help but laugh regardless. Some things would never change.

The things that did in fact change were a good change. All those obstacles Derek had mulled over soon became insignificant. They fought through them all, knowing that what they had was real. Even though Derek thought their past experiences were only one of them coming out on top, all they really needed was one to succeed to feel as if they both did. Despite their polar opposites way of living and differing personalities, it was what made them the strong front they always had been. No one else understood it. It was just common knowledge that Derek and Casey would never be without the other. They always had been one complete unit. The only difference was now it was official.

But it didn't matter whether they were holding hands on their way to class or smacking each other in one of their sexually-charged fights, they both had the same need reflected in each other's eyes. They were one and they always would be. Nothing could break that apart, even with all the easy factors that had the opportunity.

And that ladies and gentleman, is the magic of Dasey.

THE END.


End file.
